The Race For Kagome
by Pan12398
Summary: A visit and deep rooted confession to Midoriko puts Kagome in a position everybody else is dying to join her in. What will Inuyasha do as the other men in Kagome's life begin to take an unexpected interest in her?
1. Confessions of a Teenage Priestess

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, I'll I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

I can't believe we're back here. Kagome's thoughts were a quiet whisper in her mind. It was as if she didn't want to think too loud, like someone might overhear her. Kagome hide the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"With all the things I've seen I wouldn't be surprised." Kagome stared at the entrance to the cave, knowing full well what was inside, and yet still feeling that familiar tug of curiosity. Somewhere deep inside the shadowed corners was none other than Midoriko. If it hadn't been for her, Kagome would've never come here-to this place or time. Kagome's feelings about the Mother of the Sacred Jewel were very mixed indeed.

After all, Kagome was a teenager. Turning seventeen soon as a matter of fact. According to her watch it was 12:24 p.m. in her time. She should be at school right now, eating lunch with her friends and maybe sitting next to Hojo. Kagome was a smart girl, she had been easily acing all of her classes until her sophomore year when she was pulled into the well. Kagome gave a small huff. Now where was she? Five hundred years in the past with dirty clothes, shoes that looked like they were about to fall apart any minute, numerous scratches and cuts, filthy hair, failing marks in all her classes back home, and more people then she could count after her life. Every time she thought about it she wanted to cry. Home. The word hadn't seemed this beautiful until she needed it.

Kagome sighed, letting the small sound be carried away by the warm breeze. There was only one reason that kept her rooted to the spot. That reason was Inuyasha. Kagome let people, even Inuyasha himself, believe that she felt obligated to stay because essentially she was the one the destroyed the Jewel in the first place. Kagome was positive that that was probably the biggest lie she'd ever told in her life. Kagome could easily justify returning to her time and never coming back. She could say 'I'm from the future and the future is fine, so whatever was supposed to happen in the past happened. It's not my place to mess with anything.' Inuyasha was the tried and true reason she stayed. She stayed for his smiles. The secret little smiles he gave her after she'd done good in a battle, or when it was just the two of them, or even when he'd tease her in front of the group. It was those smiles that reminded Kagome of the reason she kept fighting, kept hoping, kept dreaming.

But, now those smiles were becoming fewer and farther in-between then ever before. The only smiles he gave her now were mocking and cruel. Miroku and Sango didn't notice. The relationship between the lecherous priest and the demon slayer was becoming increasingly more obvious. Shippo had been left with Kaede back at her village at soon as Miroku even hinted that the final battle might be arriving soon.

At first Kagome had blamed it on the lack of Jewel Shards on their hunts, but now she wasn't so sure. Kagome had looked forward to sleep every night because when she slept, all the barriers between herself and Inuyasha didn't exist. It was just him holding her. Him kissing her. It was so soft and gentle Kagome was sure it was an angel that held her in her dreams instead of the outspoken Hanyou. Then the smiles stopped. The dreams followed shortly after. Her drive to fight lost its hold over and it was reflected in her aim. That earned her her own personalized set of curses from Inuyasha more than once. Her hope began to died with her dreams.

Kagome looked around, mildly surprised at her surroundings. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she'd walked right into Midoriko's cave. Speak of the devil-er- Priestess. Kagome's teary brown eyes roamed over Midoriko's stone features. The look on her face, Kagome just couldn't place it. It was as if the priestess was caught somewhere between torment and pure contentment.

"Oh, Midoriko, what a contradiction you are." Kagome found herself wading through the mass of the stone-frozen demons that surrounded the first of her destiny. Kagome sat herself at Midoriko's feet. Looking up as if she were a lost child, Kagome couldn't help the confessions that spilled from her lips.

"I was sure I was in love with Inuyasha. I was so sure of it. Now the only thing I'm sure of it that I'm unsure. I mean, how can someone you love make you feel this horrible? We came back to this place because so far we haven't found any new Jewel Shards and I don't think any of us are ready to admit that the only thing left is Naraku and the Shards he holds." Kagome choked back a sob as she felt the bridge of her nose begin to sting with warning of the tears that would surely follow.

"We came back here to see if we could find any Shards we'd missed. What if we loose? I know Inuyasha will be fighting him, but so will Kouga, and possibly Sesshomaru too. What if one of them dies? Sesshomaru's not such a bad guy, I mean if he takes care of Rin all the time there's some good in him, right?" Kagome looked up, half expecting a response, only feeling disappointed when she received nothing. So she continued talking.

"And Kouga, don't even get me started there! Kouga's sweet six ways from Sunday. He even brought me flowers once, you know? I've never had anyone give me flowers before, not even Hojo. I wished it was Inuyasha that was giving me them. Ever since then I've been seeing the men around me in a different light. It's like Inuyasha has faded into the background and is disappearing, no matter how badly I want him in the spotlight with me." That's when the tears began rolling.

"I feel like I've lost my best friend and I don't know what to do!" Kagome flung her arms around Midoriko's legs, burying her face from sight.

"I'm so scared. I don't know how to handle this! I'm only seventeen! Why am I so alone in this? Why?!" Kagome was so distracted by the torrent of emotions sweeping through her fragile body that she failed to notice the twinkling blue light that began to seep from the stone woman's eyes, which at some point had opened.

"Please...Help me." Kagome thought her cries lost and vain. She wasn't even sure she heard correctly.

"It will be done." Kagome looked up just in time to see the blue light erupt and engulf the entire cave. She did what any person in her position would do. She screamed.


	2. Sibling Rivalry Cut Short

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, I'll I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 2: Sibling rivalry

Inuyasha snarled at the contender standing forty meters in front of him. Sango stood behind him, ready for anything. Miroku flanked him, awaiting to use the wind tunnel if ordered.

"What the fuck do you want? Aren't you supposed to be playing babysitter or something?" Sesshomaru nearly smiled, keeping his cool as usual.

"No more then you are, my brother. By the way, where is that Miko? Shouldn't she be sending your face crashing into the ground before you make a terrible mistake and actually upset me?" Inuyasha growled loudly, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga. The sword was still carefully tucked away in its sheath. But, the way things were turning out, it didn't look like it'd be there much longer.

"What's the matter, brother? Can't keep your bitch on a leash? She seems to be doing a good job with you. Even now when she's not present." Inuyasha saw red. From that point on it was all a blur. Sango and Miroku could barely follow what was going on from the speed the two warriors were traveling at.

Swords clashed and punches were thrown. Inuyasha dodged a left hook, only to receive a slice across the cheek from Tokijin. Inuyasha howled in anger and took a swing of his own. Tetsusaiga made it clean through Sesshomaru's shirt, close to his neck and barely missing by an inch. Too close for comfort. Sesshomaru redoubled his efforts, switching fighting modes and driving into offense. Inuyasha yelped as Sesshomaru managed to get behind him. He paid for it by feeling Tokijin's wrath across his back near the shoulder blades. The back was a horrible place to be cut or injured. You don't realize how much you use your back until it's injured. Only then do you understand just how many muscles are in and connected to your back. It would be a bitch to heal, especially from Tokijin. Inuyasha found himself face first in the dirt. Gathering his strength he rolled over just in time to see his brother poised to make the final blow.

The loudest crack of thunder Sesshomaru had ever heard in his life halted Tokijin a breath away from Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha took the opportunity to roll out of the way, but instead of retaliating he stood there dumbfounded. He joined his brother in staring quizzically at the sky. Inuyasha's fierce amber eyes widened at what he saw.

The sky was growing darker by the second. Within a few seconds it was pitch dark.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud. Sesshomaru nodded gravely.

"My sentiments exactly, brother." Both Inu-Youkai jumped as a bolt of lightning the color of an angry purple tore through the sky. It was followed by others just like it, all purple. The wind picked up with a violent quickness. Inuyasha had to dig his feet into the ground just to keep from being knocked over. The wind pushed angrily at his back, as if willing him to run with it. A gasp from the Youkai next to him caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Inuyasha had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the howling wind.

"No! It cannot be! It's impossible!" Inuyasha was deeply concerned now. The utterly shocked look that dominated his sibling's face was deep contrast to the usual stotic expression he wore. What the hell could shake Sesshomaru up this badly? Was it Naraku? That sent a shock through his system.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku clung to each other through the wind, not having the strength advantage that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did. They watched, horrified, as Inuyasha took off with a speed they didn't know he possessed. Sango screeched as she felt herself slip out of Miroku's grasp. Miroku caught her with his staff. He placed the staff across her lap and held a hand on each side of her, securing her to his chest. Sango buried her face in his robes, the length of her hair in this wind turned her locks into painful whips. Both her and Miroku's faces were peppered with red marks from said hair. Miroku watched on wearily as Sesshomaru took off shortly after the Hanyou. Whatever this magic was, it could only lead to trouble.


	3. A New Face

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, I'll I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 3: A New Face

Kagome felt herself being lifted and instantly the breath was knocked from her. The almost electric feeling of pure magick shot through her-the shock of it as if someone had doused her in freezing cold water. Kagome tried to gasp for air, but found the misty blue light that surrounded her to be thick and constricting. A yelp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Kagome clutched at her stomach, hanging in mid air with a small cyclone of wind surrounding her. She began to feel things inside her twist and bend, things Kagome knew should damn well be stationary. She didn't know what to think when she felt her heat shudder. It was with the crunch of bone that started the screams again. Breath or no breath Kagome would make her discomfort known.

Dear Kami! Everything hurt! Kagome's joints were on fire, her knees especially. Tears of a new kind flowed now. No words could do justice to the intense agony of what she was experiencing. Someone was twisting her to their will physically inside and out and it was fucking terrifying. All thoughts left Kagome's mind and all that was left was the unadulterated pain. Screaming her throat raw wasn't helping to lessen the pain but it was all she could do, it was the only thing she was in control of. The pull of this force holding her in the air and clawing around through her inners workings was so concentrated and resolute that for the first time in her life, Kagome Hiragashi felt completely helpless. Pain shot through her gums and down her canines. Kagome's screams intensified with panic as she both felt and heard the teeth crack and tasted the blood filling her mouth. The tips of her ears heated up, as well as her fingertips. But that heat was nothing compared to the sheer burning she felt on her back. It was as if someone was holding a red hot iron to her back. Kagome was half sure someone was.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Kagome was dropped to the floor and hit the ground hard, jarringly so. At first she simply didn't know what to do, so she opted to lay there on her side shaking from the intensity of what she had just experienced. The ashes on the ground stuck to her sweat covered skin. Wait...

"Ashes?" She rasped. Kagome struggled to lift her head and took a pained glance around the cave. It was empty. Midoriko and the mass of demons that had surrounded her in the frozen depiction of her final battle-It was all gone. Kagome was more than willing to bet that the ash she lay in was none other then the remains of the lost priestess. She groaned. She didn't hurt anymore, but she damn well ached. Also, so couldn't seem to stop shaking. Kagome stopped trying to get up and look around and just collapsed. It felt worse then the time she had run the mile in gym class. She wasn't a runner. A small chuckle escaped her.

"After running around all the time in the Feudal Era I'm sure I'd test out faster then ever before." Ouch that hurt. Okay no more talking, she decided. Kagome was extremely content to fall into the black abyss that was calling her name right now when a familiar face popped into her field of vision. Concerned amber eyes gazed down at her.

"Inu..." She murmured, not bothering to finish his name. It hurt too much. Inuyasha simply stared at her and Kagome began to wonder why. His soft voice pulled her from sleep's enchanting summon.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll fix it, I promise. Whatever it is, I'll put you back to normal again, okay?" Oh. Was she actually hurt? She didn't feel hurt, just sore. Maybe she was in shock. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you care again, my Inu." And that's when sleep took her.

Inuyasha gaped at the figure beneath him. It was Kagome, he was sure of it-and yet it wasn't. He wasn't sure who this new face belonged to. All he knew was that he wanted her...BADLY. Inuyasha shook his head, chasing those thoughts away. Before she had passed out Kagome had told him she was glad he cared again. An icy blanket wrapped itself around him.

"You Baka Onna. I never stopped caring." Inuyasha was helping her. Why didn't she see that? Inuyasha wasn't an idiot by any means. He knew the battle with Naraku was up next and that it was inevitable. There were no more Jewel Shards left, he was simply stalling for time. Naraku was his greatest enemy. Inuyasha knew that he had done some bad things in his past, but he was done with all that now. In many village stories he played the role of the villain in a tale of one of his past acts. But in this battle between him and Naraku it was different. He was playing the white knight this time. Inuyasha bent down and scooped Kagome into his arms.

"I'm not sure if I can win this one, Kagome. I don't know if I can protect you. I can't be in love with you if I'm going to die."


	4. Kagome the Inju

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 4: Kagome the Inju

"I would advise you to hold your tongue and hand over the Inju, before things escalate any further." Sesshomaru stood, poised for battle. The Taiyoukai of the West had the gift of confidence at the moment. He had been winning the last battle. It was Inuyasha's turn to be unprepared. Sesshomaru had not forgotten the embarrassment done to him when he had been unprepared for his half-breed brother's transformation. Now in his arms he held the key to Sesshomaru's triumph. There had been a few small rebellions in the western lands and the uprisings kept growing in number and shrinking in the space of time between each one. The Inju would be the turning point in reclaiming his lands and defeating Naraku. All he had to do was get to her first.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru? Get outta my way! Kagome needs help from Kaede and you're not gonna stop me!" Sesshomaru drew his sword in a flourish.

"Do not try me on this one, Inuyasha. It is imperative you hand her over to me." Inuyasha snarled, the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention.

"Go to hell! I'd hand her over to Kouga before I let you have her!" Inuyasha hadn't even finished his sentence before Sesshomaru was right in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the sharpened steel of Tokijin pressed against his stomach, breaking the skin. The cursed blade slid home and exited the other side of his body. Tokijin flared to life and the Hanyou howled for all he was worth. Inuyasha was horrified at the sound he made, but even mores so as he dropped Kagome right into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

Sesshomaru caught the girl and made quick work of her unconscious form, tossing it over his shoulder. Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin and sheathed it, ignoring the sick, fleshy sound it made. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, twitching, eyes wide.

"If I had wanted you dead you would've been a long time ago, brother. This however, is one issue I will not tussle with you." Sesshomaru knelt down and untied Tetsusaiga from it's dying master. He attached the sword to his hip while balancing the former Miko on his shoulder. It had been an interesting brotherhood while it lasted. Sesshomaru almost felt disappointed. He turned to leave, now cradling the one called Kagome to his chest.

"The woman belongs to me now." Sesshomaru gazed down at her face and felt his breath hitch. He hadn't expected her to be so lovely. Looking away he thought to himself, Rin will enjoy having Kagome around. He hadn't made it more then forty paces when a low growl stopped him in his tracks. It was followed by another one, only louder. Sesshomaru felt a chill pass down his spine and stole a glance at Tetsusaiga before slowly turning back around.

There stood Inuyasha in all his glory. Hateful and unforgiving crimson eyes glared at him while angry purple slashed once across each cheek. The hole made by Tokijin was still there, Sesshomaru confirmed, still gushingly fresh. Yet, there he stood, as if he wasn't feeling a thing. Sesshomaru cursed. Inuyasha leapt forward, blurring out of Sesshomaru's focus. He landed a solid punch across his face but didn't stop there.

Sesshomaru was forced to abandon the girl to defend himself. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice when Kagome crashed to the ground. His eyes were all for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged another punch but ended up receiving a square foot in the jaw. He howled as he felt his brother's claws in his leg and bucked up, sending the both sprawling to the ground. Sesshomaru knew he was outmatched in this fight. Inuyasha wasn't fighting with any style or pattern that he could pick up on and no amount of effort as of yet was putting Sesshomaru on the offense. He had to retreat. Seeing a hole in the roof of the cave he took his chance and leapt skyward. He was both shocked and relieved when his brother didn't follow. He took off to the west. Towards home.

Inuyasha's heavy breathing quieted as he kept his red eyes trained on the exit Sesshomaru had taken. If the youkai would return he would be ready. A small cough caught his attention. He glanced over at the heap across from him. It was the girl. Inuyasha bent to all fours and crawled to her side, taking her injuries into check. She wasn't bleeding anymore. The small trickle from her mouth had stopped. She looked a little banged up but he was positive it was from Sesshomaru dropping her, not from whatever had happened to her.

That was the thing people always confused about him. He wasn't really Inuyasha. He was just the part of him that made up him. He was the part that sat quietly in the back of the hanyou's mind, whispering all the things he could do to the Miko. The Hanyou fought him, telling that side of himself that he was evil and filthy. He chuckled at that. Filthy maybe, but not evil. He ran a hand over her cheek, taking in the new markings. Desire coursed down his body. Inuyasha would have no choice now. He would finally get what both the human and demon of Inuyasha wanted...Kagome.


	5. History of the Inju

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 5: History of the Inju

Kagome woke up to the heat of a body next to hers. Warm hands ran over her stomach lovingly. Kagome snuggled in closer to the warmth. The feeling of safety was undisputable and she found herself ignoring the rational part of her brain which was telling her that this wasn't right. Kagome stretched luxuriously and felt the hands still and the arms wrap tighter around her. She almost laughed. As if she was going anywhere. Kagome was dreaming. She had to be. She only felt this good in her dream with Inuyasha. So, naturally, this had to be it. Oh, but this felt better than before. Kagome smiled and turned to face her companion. She was met with a pair of blood red eyes.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha's demon eyes stared back quizzically at hers.

"Fear me not." His voice was low and almost ragged sounding. It made her shiver.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded strange to her, she hadn't expected it to be so quiet.

"Whatever name you wish to give me, I accept." Kagome began trembling. What was wrong with Inuyasha?! Kagome's eyes darted to his hip where Tetsusaiga should've been tucked away safely. It wasn't.

"I have told you once already, bitch, to fear me is to be foolish." Bitch!? Who did he think he was talking to!? Kagome felt her face heat up. Shoving away from Inuyasha she sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold.

"INUYASHA SIT!" The tell tale 'thwack' of the Hanyou's face to the wooden floor was the next thing heard. Wooden floor? Kagome's eyes darted around the room. She knew this place! This was Kaede's place! As if on cue, the door to the room slid open and the old Miko stood with her bow ready. Behind her Sango and Miroku stood, concerned looks on their faces.

"You WENCH! Whaddya hafta go and do that for? Huh!?" Inuyasha's angry amber eyes departed from the floor and captured her gaze. Kagome had never been so glad to see those angry, accusing eyes before.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned just in time to catch Shippo's flying form.

"Kagome, I was so worried! When Sango and Miroku found you unconscious and Inuyasha was all demony! I didn't know what was gonna happen!" Kagome found herself ignoring Inuyasha as he peeled himself off the floor and instead comforting the wailing kit.

"Shh, Shippo. It's okay, I'm here now." Shippo looked up, tears spilling over his face. Red splotches dotted his nose and cheeks. Kagome's heartstrings were tugged violently. The poor thing had been crying for hours before she woke up.

"I though you were gonna leave me! I don't want you to go! Please momma don't go!" Kagome jerked slightly. Oh my god, she thought, he's regressing to when his parents...Oh god. Kagome slid to the floor, rocking the kit back and forth.

"Shh, Shippo I promise I'm never gonna leave you, okay?" Shippo continued to scream fitfully into Kagome's stomach, clutching at her as if he was afraid she'd disappear any minute and leave him to his misery. Kagome jumped when she felt someone behind her. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's for a second before returning to the terrified kit. Kagome didn't argue as Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and as he molded himself to her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. One hand reached around to stroke Shippo's hair and they began rocking in unison.

Sango and Miroku looked to each other, their eyes expressing just how helpless they felt. They hadn't been any help during the fight with Sesshomaru. If they had arrived a minute later at the cave...Whatever happened to Kagome obviously affected Inuyasha deeply. It affected him enough to remain in an intelligent demon form from the time of their arrival to when they arrived on Kirara at Kaede's.

"Don't worry Shippo, I won't let her go anywhere, I promise." Shippo glanced up, his sobs receding to quiet snuffles.

"You p-promise?" Inuyasha shifted Kagome so that her side was against his stomach and pulled Shippo in so that he was pressed securely between the two of them.

"Definitely. Now sleep." Shippo did just that. It was if Inuyasha's command had knocked him out. But, before he nodded off he managed to mumble,

"love you, mamma, papa." That right there sealed the deal. Both Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes, knowing full well that they had just signed some sort of agreement both towards Shippo and each other. Oddly enough, that didn't bother them.

"Perhaps now that all is settled, we can get things properly sorted out." Kaede's voice came like the guiding light through the fog. Sango and Miroku entered and seated themselves to the right and across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaede seated herself, completing the small circle. Sango was the first to speak.

"You guys...What happened?" The question was whispered but Sango's feeling of helplessness echoed through it louder then any gong Kagome had ever heard.

"I think I can best answer that question." All eyes turned to the center of the circle.

"Myoga? When did you get here?" Miroku prodded with the tip of his index finger. The tiny flea youkai huffed.

"I've been here all along you nitwit! I don't always run from danger like you claim!"

"Shhh! Quiet down, you want to wake Shippo?" Kagome's scolding brought Myoga back to reality.

"As I was saying, it's obvious that Kagome has been transformed into an Inju Youkai." Inuyasha leaned forward.

"Inju, that's a word I remember Sesshomaru using. What's that?" Myoga bounced over to Kaede's knee and seated himself.

"Hmm, yes well, I suppose Sesshomaru would recognize the signs. But before we get into that I must know, Kagome what happened in Midoriko's cave? All eyes turned to her and Kagome could practically feel the weight of them.

"Well, I um, went to see her." Kagome didn't look at anyone as she spoke. She just kept stroking Shippo's hair.

"Why?" Kagome felt her defenses rise.

"Why does anyone go to see Midoriko, Myoga? I needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't talk back, only listen." Kagome felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

"Only she did talk back." Myoga's eyes widened.

"She spoke to you? What did she say? What did you say?" Kagome felt the tears building and tried blinking them away.

"I told her...stuff. Personal stuff about how I felt." Inuyasha reached up and wiped away a tear that had begun trailing down her cheek.

"Kagome, this is important. What did you say?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"I told her that I was scared about the coming battle with Naraku. I...asked for help. She told me that it was done and the last thing I remember was being lifted into the air and a lot of pain. Then I saw Inuyasha's face...That's all I remember." Liar, her mind screamed. Who cares, she screamed back.

"Oh Kagome! You don't know how lucky you are! Midoriko has blessed you, truly!" Myoga was bouncing up and down enthusiastically waving his arms about.

"What are you talking about?" Myoga bounced to Kagome's knee.

"What a genius that woman is! By changing you into an Inju youkai, well have allies crawling out of our armpits!" Kagome stiffened.

"What did you say?" Myoga froze.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kagome bit her cheek lightly.

"Explain." Myoga sat down, mystified.

"Well, Inju youkai are legendary. It is said that they are never born, only created by beings in the heavens. Which I guess we now know is true." Miroku leaned back against the wall feeling this might be a long tale.

"Legendary how, Myoga?" He asked, prepared to absorb the information.

"Well Inju youkai are in a sense, mutable. When claimed by a youkai they then take the form of that very youkai and become one of them."

"Claimed?" Sango asked shifting nervously. This whole ordeal was unsettling.

"Mated, for lack of a better word. For example, if that wayward wolf, Kouga were to show up and physically join with Kagome, she would then become a wolf youkai as well." Kagome blushed while Inuyasha growled. Myoga, oblivious to his warnings continued on.

"Then Kouga would also instantly gain immortality that would last until Kagome herself died. Or so the legend goes." Everybody's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait, immortal? Kagome basically becomes another Shikon Jewel?" Sango's hands twisted against the fabric of her kimono. Miroku's eyes opened.

"How do you mean, Sango?"

"I mean that's the reason everybody's after the jewel isn't it? Power so that they cannot be killed. Screw picking up pieces of a lost jewel when you could just kidnap someone, ne?" The familiar feeling of ice running down her spine returned to Kagome.

"Well, it seems Sango is a step ahead of me," Myoga cleared his throat,

"to mate with an Inju youkai is to combine powers, drastically enhancing the mate. Just like having your own jewel at all times. At least until Kagome is killed."

"Then the youkai is killed as well?" Myoga sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Miroku. The youkai would go on living and aging as it would as if Kagome had never existed." Sango scoffed.

"Sounds like the mate gets the better end of the deal."

"On contrary. Should the Inju choose to mate with someone very powerful they would have an unstoppable ally willing to protect them at any costs. It's the ultimate self preservation. Having someone willing to die for you who literally can't die. That's why the lightning. The Earth was informing all eligible youkai of the birth of an Inju. I'm sure most thought it was fabled until now." Myoga's eyes brightened.

"That's what I was talking about earlier. With Kagome as an Inju, we could use this to our advantage-" Kagome finished for the flea.

"To use me as a bargaining piece to gain allies who want immortality in the battle against Naraku?"

"Yes! I mean, no, not like that-"

"Save it." Kagome stood up abruptly, causing the sleeping Shippo to roll completely into Inuyasha's lap. Kagome was out of the door and out of Kaede's hut running at her new youkai speed before anyone could think the otherwise.


	6. Who's That Girl?

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 6: Who's That Girl?

Trees flew by in a blur and new smells assaulted her nose with a vengeance. It was well past full dark but that wasn't hindering her at all. Kagome could see perfectly. No, her mind screamed, it can't be true.

"It's a lie!" Kagome's legs began to burn with fatigue and only when she burst through into a clearing did her pace slow. Tears covered her face in a salty sheen. What was Myoga talking about? She was transformed? Midoriko transformed her? Changed her? It all made sense. The light show back at the cave, Midoriko turning to dust. It all made sense but she just plain didn't want to believe it. Kagome collapsed in the center of the clearing next to a small spring of water. After catching her breath she scooped up a handful of water and drank it greedily. Settling herself against a rock, she felt her breathing calm at an alarmingly quick rate. Choking on her small sobs she felt her chest constrict painfully. There was no way.

"But the way that he looked at me." Kagome thought back to before she had passed out at the cave. Inuyasha had seemed shocked. A new thought sprung in her head making her feel slightly dizzy.

"If by some crazy coincidence, Myoga is right and I am...Youkai," she almost choked on the word,

"then do I look different?" Kagome remembered the blood filling her mouth and warily brought her hand to her mouth. Running her fingertip over the edge of her teeth she drew back quickly with a gasp as she felt something sharp slice into her finger. Kagome felt her heartbeat speed up as ran her tongue over her teeth, careful this time. Sure enough her two canines stood proud and pointed. Kagome felt herself begin to tremble as she bent over to her hands and knees and crawled slowly to the waters edge.

"Please, no, please." She whispered, clenching her eyes shut. Kagome took a breath and opened her eyes. There where her reflection should've been was a stranger instead. That was...There was no way. Kagome ran a hand over her cheek and watched the girl in the water repeat the action. This was her? Kagome appraised herself carefully. Gone now was her straight hair, replaced with waves, as if she had just taken her hair out of a set of braids. Her skin was whiter then she had ever seen it. In fact, in the moon light it almost seemed to glow. Two icy blue stripes made way across her right cheek. The bottom longer then the top. A pair of enchanting eyes swayed her to look closer. Her faithful brown had been replaced with a shocking shade of blue, it almost looked electric. Tiny flecks of silver randomly dotted each foreign orb.

"Who is that girl?" Seeing the stranger mouth the same words Kagome felt a sinking feeling deep inside her. She sighed heavily in defeat.

"So that's it. I'm Youkai now."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Kagome whirled around, all feelings of self pity gone in an instant. Before her stood none other then Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't know what else to say. Her eyes dipped towards where Sesshomaru's three swords hung. Wait, three?

"Tetsusaiga," she breathed. There it hung, right along Tensaiga and Tokijin as if it belonged.

"Yes, it seems I did no leave my battle without a small constellation prize." Kagome almost choked.

"Constellation prize? What else did you ever want besides Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru clucked his tongue as if disappointed.

"Kagome, I'm more then certain you heard all the flea had to offer your little group." She blanched,

"you heard all that? Inuyasha didn't sense you?" Sesshomaru's mouth quirked up in a small smirk.

"I have told you before that this Sesshomaru will not be found unless he wishes it so." A lump formed in her throat and Kagome wanted nothing more then to try and swallow it down but she wouldn't. She didn't want to let Sesshomaru see her sweat.

"So then you came for me?"

"Yes. It seems now you offer me more prize then Tetsusaiga ever could." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Whoa! Kagome's eyes darted downward. Those were not that big when I last checked! Kagome's mind was screaming at her to pay attention and she managed to drag her eyes away from her new...yeah, whatever.

"Well, you can't have me. Simple as that. You would also do well to return to me Tetsusaiga so I can give it back to who it actually belongs to." Sesshomaru was now grinning. Needless to say, Kagome was terrified.

"You're making demands of me. How quaint. Didn't you know Kagome? Tetsusaiga belongs to you."

"What are you talking about? Tetsusaiga belongs to Inuyasha."

"You're the one who drew the sword from it's resting place, did you not?" Kagome was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru pressed on, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Haven't you ever wondered just why my brother was having such a hard time wielding Tetsusaiga?" Kagome snapped. Too much emotion for one day. She had had enough.

"Tetsusaiga always became light whenever Inuyasha tried to rescue me! It responded to him and his need! What more proof do you want?! I just happened to be there to take it out." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Listen to yourself. Tetsusaiga responded best whenever you were in trouble or somehow added to the equation. The sword wasn't awakening to Inuyasha's hand, it came to life because of your cries for help. It would've responded to Naraku if it thought he would save you. The sword is yours." Kagome shook her head.

"No, you lie. Myoga told us that your father left Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded.

"It's true, my father left him the sword. It doesn't mean that Inuyasha was intended to wield it." Kagome shook her head again.

"No. That's impossible." Before she knew it Sesshomaru was in front of her, pressed against her intimately with his arm wrapped around her, keeping her.

"If you believe this Sesshomaru lies, then draw the sword you claim doesn't belong to you." Kagome shuddered at the warm breath on her neck. She never really had a boy-err, man- this close to her before. Not like this.

"I've drawn Tetsusaiga before. Nothing happened. It can't-" Kagome gasped as she felt teeth on her neck, nibbling a trail down her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a breathy whisper as she tried her best not to arch into him too badly.

"Encouraging you. Here I will remain until you prove me wrong." Like a flash Kagome was reaching for the blade and drawing it out. She expected to find the same lightness she had the day she first drew it. She did not expect the immense weight or flash of light. Tetsusaiga hit the ground with a clang and Kagome dropped it in horror. Immediately after leaving her hands it shrank back to it's old and deceptively weak looking state. Kagome was shaking all over. There was no way.

"How did...But I...What?" Sesshomaru glanced at Tetsusaiga.

"You were human then. Swords are not as dead as they like us to think. Each has their own song and spirit. Tetsusaiga was content to stay in Inuyasha's hands until you were ready for it."


	7. The Agreement

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 7: The Agreement

"Go away, you've made your point." That was it. Kagome was more then certain that her night couldn't get any worse.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe I said that I'd stay here until you proved me wrong, not until you drew Tetsusaiga." Damn it. There it was. Her night just got worse.

"Sesshomaru please don't do this." Sesshomaru drew back, looking deep into her eyes, searching.

"You're frightened of me." It wasn't a question.

"I led you to believe otherwise?"

"No, I suppose not, but I would not have you harmed. Your breeching would be gentle with the utmost regard to your needs." Kagome's cheeks flared to life once more. She was fairly sure that was a record of some sort by now. Dear god, her was talking about her virginity as if it were the Sunday news!

"Now I've embarrassed you. This Sesshomaru does not understand. You are Youkai now. Your previous ways are no longer applicable and relevant to you." Kagome took a deep breath, mentally trying to distance herself since physically moving away was seeming to be an increasingly bad idea if the way he was holding her was any indication.

"My emotions are more than just boundaries and social taboos. I don't love you, so, um, breeching me isn't even an option." Good, firm and steady without being offensive, good.

"So you must love someone to take them as your mate?" Kagome sighed in relief, finally he was getting it!

"Yes! And I don't love you."

"Then what is love, Inju, Explain to me and I will give it to you." Ugh. Maybe it wasn't clicking as much as she had originally hoped.

"I can't really describe love to you, Sesshomaru. You kinda have to feel it for yourself. Love is just one of those things that just happens and attaches itself to you when you least expect it." Speaking from personal experiences, her mind taunted. Kagome cursed her overactive psyche and continued her explanation.

"Love is like being overwhelmed by both joy and fear simultaneously. You're so happy to be holding that one person, but terrified of what will happen when you let go." Sesshomaru seemed to think on this new information for a soft while before he spoke.

"This emotion seems contradictory to me and I do not grasp it. Therefore, you will teach this Sesshomaru these emotions and I will give you the love you require." Kagome sighed once again, feeling she would soon be out of breath. Didn't he understand that these things took time?

"Sesshomaru, I would love to teach you emotions. In fact, a deep part of me feels obligated to since that part of you has been so neglected your entire life. But, as you can see I'm not really in any position to help anyone. Hell, I can barely help myself! I don't know the first thing about being Youkai and I have a feeling that I'm not going to have the time to figure it out, especially since everyone would be after me if they knew I wasn't your average demon. I simply don't have time to help you." This just went to further prove Kagome's point involving the Taiyoukai. Deep down Sesshomaru wasn't that bad of a guy. Okay, maybe his intentions with her were self-centered and directed towards him gaining immortality...At least he said he'd be gentle. Kagome's heart cheered. Other demons would've simply thrown her to the ground and raped her most likely. Sesshomaru had expressed concern over her, cough, first time. He claimed he would be gentle and have the utmost concern for her...needs. Wow, even having this conversation mentally was making her blush.

"Then will you accept my request for Teyhei?" Sesshomaru's calculated voice drew her out of her embarrassing thoughts.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't understand, what's Terri?"

"Teyhei," he corrected,

"I have asked a favor of you but you are unable to grant me this. Teyhei is your guarantee that after I give you time to complete whatever you feel needs to be done when I come calling next you will complete what I have asked of you today."

"Huh, like a rain check?" Kagome was met with a blank stare.

"Never mind, uh so do I just say yes or what?"

"No. You must provide me with a physical object of value that I may keep until the next I call for you."

"An object of value? Why?" Sesshomaru kneeled down, lifted Tetsusaiga from the ground and sheathed it.

"It is insurance that if you go back on your honor I will have a least gained something from your trying to make me seem like a fool." Oh. That made sense. Kagome looked herself over. Raggedy shoes and her school clothes which were badly torn and bloodied were all she possessed on her person. A twinkle caught her eye. Looking down at her hand she saw her class ring settled comfortably on her ring finger. It wasn't like most class rings, Kagome despised the great big, hulking things her parents had worn. Hers was a new style. It was delicate with a thin silver band and a gorgeous blue topaz nestled on top. The only words that fit on the thin band was her first name, calligraphy that was elusive to her spelled it out to the left of the stone. This would have to do. Damn, she's just gotten it to. Kagome fingered the ring off and held it out towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru accepted the token and glanced it over before nodding in approval.

"This is adequate." Kagome almost laughed. Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice it.

"What do you find amusing, Inju." Kagome shook her head.

"First lesson in love, Sesshomaru. Never hesitate to say thank you."


	8. All About Control

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 8: Control

When Sesshomaru had left her, he had left her with a deep sense of understanding. Sesshomaru hadn't left her with a deep searing kiss like they did in romance novels. No, that wasn't what he was asking of Kagome. Sesshomaru offered her a partnership. She would give him immortality and her body, and he would giver her the protection she would need to survive the coming centuries. He would be gentle with her and had been clear through his words that he would harbor no cruelty towards her. Sesshomaru was safety, security, and a sense of belonging. He had asked her to teach him about love and she would. Kagome was positive that once he realized that love was just...Something more, he would rethink his proposition. Kagome was a firm believer that there was somebody out there for everyone. A perfect match. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome acknowledged that they were in no way matched, but they could compliment each other quite nicely. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru's match was out there somewhere, and she also knew it wasn't her. Yet, something rang true in the Taiyoukai's offer. Sesshomaru would be loyal to her no matter what. It was that kind of loyalty where you never questioned it. It was almost a tangible thing. Kagome only wished it were for the right reasons.

Sesshomaru got her heart pumping, sure. But, hell, she was a teenager still. She was sure any guy with that amount of confidence would tweak her a little bit, but it wasn't that that had made her listen to his words and not scream for Inuyasha's rescue. Sesshomaru offered Kagome no passion which in turn meant no complications. No jealousy, contempt, anger, and in time even embarrassment. Sesshomaru offered her a partnership in the most basic form of the word. God help her, she was tempted. For years now, Kagome's relationship with the beautiful Hanyou was up and down and sometimes even sideways. Sesshomaru offered protection from that emotional rollercoaster that was passion. Kagome wasn't sure what she valued more, being grounded and in control or that weightless feeling of flying and not knowing if you're going to fall.

Inuyasha burst through the bushes minutes after Sesshomaru had left her. What he said was right. If he did not want Inuyasha to know where he'd been, he wouldn't. Inuyasha gave no indication that he knew his older brother had been standing where he now stood.

"Kagome, are you alright?" His tone was cautious and Kagome hated him for it. Inuyasha was looking at her as if he wasn't sure she was going to attack or not. Kagome just crossed her arms and seated herself on the ground, eyes closed.

"Aw, c'mon Kagome. Myoga didn't mean it like that, honest. I'd never let him use you as bait, you know that." Kagome huffed.

"Do I?" Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by her tone of voice. He edged away from her ever so slightly. Even with her eyes closed, Kagome could feel him moving away. She snapped.

"God damnit, Inuyasha! I'm still me! I'm not gonna tear you to pieces okay!?" Inuyasha cringed. He hadn't meant to offend her by making her think her presence was unsettling to him. He just wasn't sure how well he could control himself. Inuyasha took a deep breath and crawled up to Kagome. Her eyes opened to find his nose almost touching hers. She tried to contain her jump, but he caught it.

"Calm down, Kagome." Kagome growled.

"Go fuck yourself." Kagome's hand launched out and she felt the solid connection to his face. Inuyasha was stunned into silence for more then a whole minute before he growled back.

"Wench, cease before I see fit to punish you." Kagome met his gaze levelly.

"I'd like to see you try, Inu-Kuro." Dog shit. Kagome couldn't believe herself. She'd just insulted Inuyasha with Kouga's favorite curse phrase for him. Kagome suddenly had that feeling where you wonder 'what have I gotten myself into?' Kagome was so not prepared to be pinned to the ground.

Inuyasha sat atop Kagome's hips as if he belonged. A look somewhere between seriousness and confidence was settled upon his features.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled, thrusting her hips up to roll. Inuyasha calmly rode her hips, managing to use his weight to keep her down. Kagome reached forward to push him off but found her hands quickly pinned to her sides, his knees holding them in place. Damnit, she mentally cursed, I though being a youkai was supposed to make me stronger. Inuyasha all but glared at her from up top.

"I am dominant between us. Do you submit?" Kagome looked back up from her struggle and found herself still. Red eyes met hers. Oh fuck.

"Inuyasha?"

"Do you submit, bitch?" That brought on a wave of fury Kagome had never experienced before in her life. With out thinking or planning Kagome sat up, using muscles in her stomach she hadn't known she possessed and head butted Inuyasha square in the nose. Had he been a normal human his nose would've surely been broken and bleeding like a son-of-a-gun, but being in his demon form helped him so he was only slightly knocked aside. Kagome had never truly understood fight or flight before now. A part of her was screaming to run, but the other part was pissed as fuck. Guess which side took control?

Kagome launched herself at him in a fury of fists, claws, and even kicks. Kagome landed every single hit, growls rolling out of her mouth, sometimes shifting to small roars. Kagome was certain she was winning. Until he looked up. Inuyasha lashed his arms out and Kagome froze up and braced, as if expecting a blow. She found herself crushed to his chest within seconds. Shouldn't have froze, she thought. Kagome struggled to squirm out of his grasp but with his arms locked around her like this she was helpless. Kagome yelped in surprise as he rolled onto his side with his legs wrapped around her now as well. She was once again underneath him. Inuyasha held her to him with one hand and used the other to grip her hair, jerking her neck to the side. Oh no, she thought, he's going to snap my neck! Inuyasha brought his mouth down and against her neck and bit down. Hard.

Kagome screamed louder then she ever had in her entire life. But it wasn't in pain.


	9. My Family

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 9: My Family

Kagome was riding the power that flowed through her like she was strapped to the back of a wild mustang. With every buck and kick she felt exquisite satisfaction at staying locked in that saddle, but if she let go for just one second she would fall and be engulfed, possibly trampled on. She couldn't see anything and she wasn't sure she cared. Smells that were harsh before seemed lulled and quiet. Sounds that had been hurting her ears were know odd throbbing sounds in the back of her mind.

Kagome didn't know how long she stayed there, locked in that raw, solid passion, but when she came to and her sight began returning to her she found herself locked in a kiss with Inuyasha, still a demon. It was everything Kagome ever thought a kiss would be. It was the thing she read about in romance novels. It was as if Inuyasha was trying to crawl inside her through her mouth. Lips, tongue and teeth all came into play in this primal dance he had captured her in. Kagome's hands were at his shoulders, raking her nails down and slicing through the white cloth of his shirt, leaving small red trails behind. Kagome was puzzled. Through all these erotic sensations trailing up and down her mind, the sight of Inuyasha's blood made her think. If he had been wearing his Haori he wouldn't be bleeding. Wait, where was the fire rat robe anyway? Through it all it was the oddity of the situation that forced Kagome's right mind to surface. Kagome rarely saw him without it, so where was it?

Kagome blinked as if coming back from a fog, which was extremely hard to do with Inuyasha's lip now trailing down her neck and sucking attentively on the wound he had made. Okay, be kind rewind...Inuyasha was sucking on her neck? What the hell!?! Kagome sat up so fast that it ended up throwing Inuyasha, who had not been prepared for the sudden resistance, backwards. Kagome back peddled but he was up just as quick. Inuyasha was mid air diving for her when her call rang out, pushing the pleasurable, yet suffocating fog far from their minds.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Down went the demon. Inuyasha's face was embedded in the ground not more then two feet away from her. She wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, but however long it was he wasn't moving. She sat there, equally still. Had she seriously hurt him? Kagome watched in horror as he began to shift and move. Would she still see those dangerous red eyes peering up at her? Would sitting him be enough this time? Kagome held her breath as he raised his face, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Oh God, please...

She was met with glazed amber eyes, friendly and yet looking a bit confused. Kagome let her breath go and felt a tremble run through her arms. Her hands were shaking.

"Kagome?" His voice was smooth and lyrical, not rough and husky. He was back. Inuyasha crawled up and Kagome stayed where she was, on her butt with her elbows propping her up. Inuyasha began crawling over to her and Kagome felt the distinct pull of the desire to flee. She fought against it. This is Inuyasha, she told herself, he won't hurt me. She managed to say put but failed to calm the fine tremble that ran through her body with a vengeance.

"Kagome, you're shaking." Inuyasha reached out to her. Kagome let him run his hand through her hair. leaning into it like a cat. Having him touch her brought comfort and yet the image of him above her with those red eyes would stay with her for a very long time, if not forever. Inuyasha picked himself up and repositioned himself behind her so she was cradled comfortably against him. Inuyasha brushed her hair aside and paused at the red imprint he found nestled in the crook of her neck.

"I did something bad, didn't I?" Kagome nodded, choking down a sob. It seemed easier to do now, like she was plain out of energy to cry. Kagome heard a sob escape and it took her a few moments to realize that it hadn't belonged to her. Kagome ignored the throbbing and craned her neck to see Inuyasha staring blankly off into the distance, tears streaming his beautiful face. Kagome rolled over so she was straddling his lap. He continued to cry as quietly as he could, not looking at her. Kagome felt the image of the frightening demon fade away and all she was left with was this beautiful creature before her who was in pain.

Kagome place her hands on both sides of his face. The small touch seemed to bring him back. His tearful gaze turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I would never...I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome pulled his face to her and he burrowed into her chest. Kagome was reminded of the time when her brother skinned his knee and she had comforted him. Kagome began rocking like she had back then, stroking his baby soft hair. Inuyasha was still mumbling broken apologies, his face pressed against her worn uniform. Kagome tried to draw his face up so she could see his eyes, but he clutched against her tightly, as if he couldn't bare to meet her gaze.

"Inuyasha," she called softly. He peeked up, as if a guilty child who had been caught stealing cookies.

"Please don't hate me, Kagome?" The request struck her. Was that what he was upset about? Thinking that she would hate him? Kagome placed a finger underneath his chin and drew up to a seated position. He sat up obediently, childlike eyes waiting for a response.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what just happened, what barriers I just crossed. I don't know what happened between us that made me so scared and so certain at the same time. You scared me, Inuyasha. I didn't know what happened. You really scared me." Inuyasha dropped his eyes down, fidgeting slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." Inuyasha was about to stand when he felt unexpected weight hold him down. He looked up to find Kagome crawled back in his lap. Kagome leaned forward and laid the gentlest kiss he'd ever received on his lips.

"I could never hate you. I never have and I never will." Inuyasha laughed then. It was one of those laughs you give when you've just been passed by your worst fear and it didn't notice you. Sheer relief followed by joy.

Kagome's laughter joined his and soon he was peppering her face with kisses. It was both playful and panicked. Kagome returned the kisses with equal fervor. Soon they were rolling around the grass, warming themselves in the light of the rising sun. Laying there with him, his arms wrapped around her-not demanding anything, just happy to be where they were- was one of the most beautiful things Kagome was sure she'd ever experience. Kagome let her eyes drift shut and snuggled into the warmth that was Inuyasha. Although Sesshomaru's offer hung in the air, she pushed it from her mind, wanting to simply enjoy where she was. After all that had happened, Kagome wasn't sure Inuyasha was Mr. Right, but laying here with him, she was more then sure he was Mr. Right Now.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to hut long after she'd fallen asleep against him. Today had been the best day of his life. Every fear he had carried that surrounded this beautiful new youkai had been slayed today and put to rest. Inuyasha nestled himself into a room separate from the others. It was long since noon but he knew no one would bother them. Inuyasha wrapped himself in one of Kaede's quilts that were stuffed with feathers. The old hag seemed certain this quilt thing would catch on. Kagome seemed to like them and it kept them warm well enough so he indulged the priestess, bringing her a bird or two when he went hunting. Shippo lay not far from where he had settled. The kit was wrapped in his Haori. He had given it to Miroku and told him to wrap him in it so he wouldn't smell that he had left him and wake up in hysterics again. Leaning over Kagome, Inuyasha scooped up the sleeping kit in his hand. Leaning back in he pulled Kagome close to him once again, tucking Shippo gently between the two of them. Shippo stretched lazily and continued snoring quietly away. Inuyasha inhaled deeply against Kagome's hair. He loved her scent. He had known it for a long time. Kagome was his, and oddly enough so was Shippo. They were more than just his pack, they were his family.

Inuyasha groaned as he felt a familiar pinch in his neck. Irritated he slapped at it and came away with a flea youkai.

"Myoga, what do you want? I'm tired." Myoga crossed his arms indignantly.

"Well excuse me, seeings how it's after noon I thought you all might be awake." Inuyasha held back a growl.

"If you don't pipe down we all will be awake. Kagome and Shippo had a rough few hours. We're not to be bothered." Myoga jumped from the Hanyou's hand and landed gently on Kagome's neck.

"I'm not sure a 'rough few hours' covers it, Master Inuyasha. Do you know what you have done?" Inuyasha fought the guilt that began creeping up.

"I wasn't in my Hanyou form. I remember Kagome attacking me and then waking up with my face in the dirt." Myoga examined the wound closer.

"She's covered in your scent, obviously your demon half wanted everyone know just who exactly he thought she belonged to. My hypothesis is that is was Kagome's violence towards you that brought about your demon half. The poor girl isn't used to the strength of Youkai emotions and happened to take it out on you." Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"Yeah and without my Tetsusaiga I transform a whole lot easier."

"Precisely. You should hope we get that sword back from your brother before we run into that foul wolf demon." Inuyasha blinked.

"You mean Kouga? What about him?" Inuyasha could literally taste his dislike for theTaiyoukai of the East.

"Think about it Master Inuyasha. Young Kouga is determined to have Kagome as his, so after the light show we were all afforded on the day of her transformation, doesn't it make sense that he would return to her to be sure she was unharmed after such a display of power?" Inuyasha did growl this time.

"That's precisely what I'm talking about, Milord! Kouga raises such a bitter competition between you two that who knows what would happen." Inuyasha swallowed his distaste for the wolf and concentrated.

"With my sword not anywhere near me and Kouga getting all friendly with Kagome, I'd probably transform right there." Myoga nodded gravely.

"I understand that you are more then ready to have your battle with Kouga, all bets off, but I also realize that you care for Kagome. Killing the Taiyoukai of the East would devastate her. She sees Kouga as a love-struck fool who she's befriended. The poor girl has no idea that his desires for her run much darker and deeper then some besotted child." Inuyasha found himself agreeing whole heartedly.

"Yes, Kagome does let that wolf get all touchy feely with her. I'm certain I'd loose it. But, I wouldn't want Kagome mad at me."

"Master Inuyasha, you must see Kouga and she sees him, not as a Taiyoukai of dangerous power and unpredictable reputation, but as an eighteen-year-old boy with a fancy." Huh?

"Eighteen?" Myoga nodded.

"Yes, Kagome hasn't been taught about the way Youkai age. Yong Kouga physically looks about two years older then herself. She doesn't see him as a threat." Inuyasha was simply baffled by this. How could he not have noticed.

"You're saying she thinks I'm what, seventeen? If that's true then she has no idea of the power Kouga has had time to collect over the years." Myoga leapt from Kagome's neck to Shippo's hair.

"Precisely. You are almost at you seventh decade of life and Kouga well into his ninth. Kagome must be reminded before she makes too powerful an alliance with him." Inuyasha scoffed at the flea.

"I thought that's what you wanted, to use Kagome as a bargaining tool?" Myoga sweat dropped.

"I was thinking more like the Taiyoukai of the South. Kouga, while powerful and plentiful in recruiting ability, he's a one track mind. Once he sees his opportunity to make off with Kagome he will. I certainly wouldn't want that opportunity to be in the middle of the battle with Naraku, would you?" Wow, so the flea can make sense, he thought.

"The Taiyoukai of the South? I've never met him."

"Her, actually," Myoga corrected.

"Her name is Maekomari and she has many forces dedicated to the will of their mistress." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, she can't be all that if I never heard of her." Inuyasha was about to settle back into sleep when Myoga's voice stopped him.

"Maekomari was your mother's best friend when she was alive." Myoga bounced towards the door and was stopped just short of it.

"Myoga?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha?"

"Give us a few days rest and then we'll make due South." Myoga smiled.

"As you wish, Master Inuyasha."


	10. Traveling

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 10: Traveling

Kagome was sure it was impossible to feel what she was feeling. Here she was, holding Inuyasha's hand, strolling through the forest towards what she was told were the Southern Lands. She felt calm and at peace but at the same time jittery and uncertain. Shippo pounced gleefully from one parent to another.

"Are we there yet? How far away are the Southern Lands? Why are we going? Momma's not going back to the future soon is she? Momma, do you have any more of those rice cakes?" Kagome almost laughed. At least someone was having a good time. Kagome couldn't pretend she didn't notice the strange looks from Sango and Miroku. She couldn't blame them. Inuyasha had never been this forward with her. He had even blatantly ignored the sight of a soul stealer that had been lurking around Kaede's hut before they left. That had been an amazing sight indeed. Inuyasha made it look like it was no problem. Rather he looked mildly annoyed and they began their quest south in silence.

Kagome stole a glance at her beautiful Hanyou and sighed quietly. It felt good to be here. Holding his hand. Even when Shippo called her 'momma' and Inuyasha 'papa'. It gave her a sense of belonging that she never knew she needed. Yet, with the doubt that clouded the back of her mind was also the slight sting of the bite on her neck. Miroku had commented on it before they left. He had wanted to know if it should be tended to before they left. Inuyasha had all but growled at the poor lecher and stated angrily that if Miroku laid a hand on Kagome then he wouldn't have to worry about the Wind Tunnel anymore since he wouldn't have a hand. Shippo had laughed it off and perched a top Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome was fairly certain though that Inuyasha's abrasive attitude was the cause of the silence. Well, as silent as it was anyway.

Shippo was unstoppable, rattling off random questions here and there. Just when she was sure Inuyasha was about to crack him a good one on the head, the Hanyou merely gave a snort.

"Shippo?" Shippo froze.

"Papa?"

"Pipe down." Shippo grinned before nestling into Kagome's giant yellow backpack.

"Okay, Papa." Kagome blinked. Inuyasha caught her bewildered glance and smirked.

"What?" She almost laughed aloud. Innocent wasn't Inuyasha's forte.

"Nothing. Isn't that a village up ahead?" Inuyasha looked forward and nodded.

"Yes. Not a shabby one by the looks of it either. We'll get some rest before heading out again." Kagome stopped walking.

"Rest? But we've only been walking for, like, twenty minutes at most. Doesn't it seem like a waste of time?" Inuyasha's response was to smile lightly and place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Actually we've been walking for well over four hours at a pretty brisk pace. Sango and Miroku are tired."

"What!? Four hours?" Kagome looked towards the sky to find it almost at midpoint. Holy crap! How had she not noticed that? Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer to him whilst pushing her into a slow walk again.

"It's good to know that you're adapting to a fair amount of strength so quickly. But, unfortunately, we have to let the humans rest," he leaned in conspiratorially.

"After all, we wouldn't want to break them, ne?" Kagome seemed startled at this and turned. Sure enough the demon slayer and traveling monk were hunched over on Kirara, looking much worse for the wear. She all but blushed.

"I feel bad that I didn't notice, you know?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You've got a lot on your mind. You're a new demon. It's normal." Kagome shrugged back as they approached the village entrance.

The town was nice. A lot of the roads were cobblestone and paved in some manner, not the usual mud and gunk they were used to. Kagome openly marveled at the construction taking place. It seemed as if they were creating some type of sewer system. Inuyasha always complained about how badly Kaede's village stunk. Miroku excused himself and Sango. Kagome wasn't sure what they were up to but decided not to comment as Kirara detransformed and took off after the pair. Inuyasha led her through the openly staring crowd. Was this how disconcerting it was for Inuyasha every time the group traveled through a village? Everyone was pointing and whispering openly. Kagome wasn't sure she wasn't hearing what they were saying because she just couldn't or because she was just blocking it out. Whatever it was it was frustrating and made it difficult to wade through the crowd.

"Ignore them, Kagome. They don't understand." Kagome was struck with a sad tang of irony. the words 'they know not what they do' rang loudly in her head. Inuyasha eventually managed to lead them away from the bulk of the villagers to a small stable. Inuyasha plopped down and Kagome followed suit, gently setting down the pack that contained the lightly snoring Shippo.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Nothing. Everything. It all depends." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. Her newly crimped hair waved lazily in the warm breeze.

"Is this about the, um, bite?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes and no. Kagome, do you know why I bit you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, not a clue. All I know was that it felt almost otherworldly when you did. Like some had slipped me something to drug me." Inuyasha blushed.

"Kagome, when you challenged me and I didn't have Tetsusaiga to balance me out, my inner demon reacted. Do you remember anything?" Kagome suppressed a shiver.

"A little. You kept asking if I would submit." Kagome felt her cheeks redden.

"You also called me a bitch." It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Kagome stared hard at him, looking mildly annoyed.

"Sorry, it wasn't meant as an insult."

"What? How is that not an insult?" Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Bitch is what Youkai call a female worthy of attention. I think I was addressing you as a Youkai, not as Kagome." Kagome felt the small spark of anger sizzle away.

"Oh, I see. What about this submitting thing?"

"That's simple. A Youkai always struggles to be the dominant in a relationship. A Youkai refuses to submit to someone weaker than themselves. My demon saw you as a challenger when you attacked me. It's choices were to either kill you, eat you, or fuck you." Kagome swallowed audibly.

"Eat me?"

"A Youkai will eat a creature that's made the mistake of attacking it. But that's besides the point. My demon...I wanted you and by attacking me you made an open challenge." Kagome took a breath.

"So basically I said 'come and get me if you can'?"

"Basically." A small stirring in the yellow pack took Kagome's attention away from the nervous half demon for a second before Shippo settled back into his sleepy state deep inside the bag.

"So you bit me to win?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, that's not it. My demon viewed itself as more powerful then you, so I bit you and essentially made a connection with your demon. It's a very intimate thing." He blushed a little bit harder.

"The wave of power you felt was your power combating mine. You were trying the kick me out of your system. Luckily for me I was stronger and rode your power until your demon collapsed." Inuyasha locked eyes with her.

"That's why it felt so good, Kagome. You let me win. You submitted to me." Kagome found a warm tingly feeling at the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha leaned forward, cupping the back of her head.

"So, that aside. Do you submit, bitch?" Kagome grinned.

"Do you submit...Bitch?" Inuyasha smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark.

"Always, mistress." Kagome could tell he was mocking her. It didn't matter. Kagome leapt into his arms with a squeal. Life, although newly complicated, was looking up.


	11. Inuyasha, My Submissive

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 11: Inuyasha, My Submissive

Okay, she didn't exactly lie to him, so why was she feeling so guilty?

"Maybe because he poured his heart out to you and you didn't tell him about Tetsusaiga." Kagome grumbled at herself.

"You say somethin', momma?" Shippo peeked up from the hole he had begun digging. The adorable little kit was already up to his head. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"No, Shippo. Have you reached the other end of the world yet?" Shippo beamed.

"Nope! Not yet! But, I think my technique is improving. Maybe I'll get there before we head out again!" Kagome smiled and Shippo resumed digging. Inuyasha certainly did have a way with children. Inuyasha had gone somewhere with Miroku and hadn't wanted Shippo to tag along. At mention of how Inuyasha bet Shippo couldn't dig through to the other end of the world by the time he was back. The kit had a mission. Kagome was grateful the dirt was flying elsewhere then at her as well. Something tickled Kagome's nose and she looked up from her entertaining son. It smelled like...Honey. Yes, honey and a little bit of cinnamon. It was Sango! Kagome turned in time to see said demon slayer approaching with a solemn look on her face. Kagome stood.

"Sango, are you okay? Is something the matter?" Sango smiled hesitantly, almost nervous.

"Of course not, Kagome. Please sit." What was wrong? Why was Sango being so formal?

"Kagome, Miroku and I reached a decision while we were walking." Kagome stiffened.

"Oh? What decision." Sango folded her hands in her lap.

"Well, we're pretty sure that for now, our journey with you has ended." Kagome jumped as if doused in ice water.

"What!? What do you mean? You're leaving?!?" Sango bit her lip fidgeting. It was entirely out of character for the calm and composed young lady Kagome had come to know.

"No, Kagome. You're leaving...With Inuyasha. Miroku and I are staying here." Kagome felt her eyes begin to well up.

"But why? You're not mad at me or Inuyasha are you?" Sango chuckled softly.

"Of course not. But, it's obvious that what's happened to you and what happened between you and Inuyasha...Well, it's a bigger role then Miroku and I agree we were meant to play." Kagome was now standing up, her fists clenched at her sides.

"So you're leaving me b-because I'm a d-d-demon?" She couldn't help the stuttering sobs that escaped her. Shippo had stopped digging and was peering warily from his hole, his little fox tail tucked between his legs. Sango stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend tightly.

"Yes. Kami help us, Kagome, yes! Miroku and I love you but we can't help you battle Naraku if we're killed in our sleep by some demon who would rape you. Whatever it's going to take to keep you safe, we know Inuyasha will do it. But, Kagome, we can't protect you if we get between you and Inuyasha. Please understand." Kagome didn't say anything, she just clung tighter, burying her face in Sango's robes.

"Inuyasha will return to us when it's time for the battle, but now is the time for you and your mate to find one another." Kagome felt Sango lowering them to the ground.

"My mate? But Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha loves you, cares for you even, but can he be the demon you need?" Kagome pulled away.

"What are you saying, Sango?" Sango's face was streaked lightly with tears.

"Inuyasha will always be like family to me, but so will you. I need to know my baby sister has someone who can not only protect her, but control her as well." Kagome pushed out of her friend's arms.

"Control me? I don't want-"

"You may not want it, but you need it. Kagome, I've spent almost all my life studying demons. A young demon who has no master to keep it's power in check is like a misguided arrow. Usually a demon's parents reign their offspring until they're old enough to take control of the potent Youkai emotions. Then they find their mate. You're old enough, Kagome, but you've no parents and no one to reign you." Kagome wiped away her tears angrily.

"You're wrong! Inuyasha is perfect! He's all I need!" Kagome received a hard slap across the face.

"Snap out of it, Kagome! You're going to put everyone in danger if you don't come out of this delusion! I know Inuyasha is strong, but he's not as strong as you!" Kagome glared.

"What do you want me to do, Sango!? Run to Sesshomaru!?" Kagome received a blank stare and silence.

"Oh my god! You do, don't you? You want me to give myself to someone like Sesshomaru!" Sango twisted her kimono in her hands.

"Kagome, think about it. Between the two of you Inuyasha has always been the submissive. Perhaps not in power but the Hanyou is so infatuated with you he'd do anything for you. A real mate knows when to put his foot down. If you plan on surviving to fight Naraku you need someone who can claim you and protect you not only from other demons, but from yourself." Sango leaned over and hugged Kagome tightly again.

"Please don't think I can abandon you, that's not it." Kagome nodded.

"I-I guess I u-understand, I mean you have to stay alive for Kohaku. And Miroku needs to stay a-alive period." Sango took Kagome's face in her hands.

"Promise me you'll find someone to protect you, Kagome? Even if it means leaving Inuyasha?" Kagome let out a sob. Hundreds of people could die if she didn't find a true mate. Youkai would literally tear through the country side and villages looking for the creature that would give them immortality. Kagome couldn't have that blood on her hands.

"I promise, Sango. I promise."


	12. Words I Wish I Never Spoke

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 12: Words I Wish I Never Spoke

"Sango." Kagome lifted a tear filled gaze to look behind her. There Inuyasha stood, arms crossed and head drooped so Kagome couldn't see his eyes through his thick silver bangs.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked back to the demon slayer. Poor Sango looked terrified, as if she thought Inuyasha would tear her apart any second. How much had Inuyasha overheard anyway? Those ears of his were pretty good...

"Leave. Go to your monk and take Shippo with you."

"WHAT?! You mean I'm not coming with you?!?" The kit jumped out of his hole, squealing like a stuck pig.

"But you promised! You said you'd never leave me!" Shippo's became strained and tear began welling in the corner of his eyes at frightening pace. Inuyasha sighed and squatted down. Shippo lunged for his lap and wrapped his little paws around as much of Inuyasha's Haori as possible.

"Shippo, I'm totally on your side about this." Shippo sniffled and looked up.

"Y-you are?" He hiccupped slightly, burying his face deeper into Inuyasha.

"Definitely, thing is, I know how much trouble Miroku is when he's alone with Sango." Kagome had to hide her smile. She knew where this was going.

"So, I'm leaving you here with a very important job, okay?" Shippo rubbed at his eyes, chasing away all signs of sadness.

"What job?" Inuyasha grinned, flashing fang.

"Make sure Miroku doesn't go harassing Sango or any of these nice village girls. You think that's not too hard a job for someone as small as you?" Shippo puffed up indignantly.

"Of course I can do it! Where's Miroku? I'll go watch him now!" And that was all it took to send the kit scampering away. As soon as he was gone though, Inuyasha's dark look resumed itself. He had been hiding it for Shippo's benefit.

"I thought I told you to leave, Sango?" Sango nodded, slightly taken aback before walking away in the direction Shippo had fled in his search for the lecherous monk. Kagome fidgeted in her seated position. What should she say? Kagome waited till Sango was completely out of sight before speaking.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Sango was right." Inuyasha looked up at her.

"I don't think she was, Inuyasha. You've protected me as long as I can remember, it seems. You've won practically all your battles and I-"

"Kagome, I love you." It was right then Kagome was sure the world froze. Everything stopped and nothing made a sound. He loved her? For real? Kagome opened her mouth to say something. What, she wasn't sure of, but it seemed that nothing would come out. The harder she tried the quieter she got. Apparently Inuyasha got tired of waiting because Kagome quickly found her mouth covered by his. Warmth flooded her body with the gentle kiss. Inuyasha's lips were soft and gentle, as if he was saying 'run if you wish, I won't hold you here'. Kagome sighed, content. She was about to lean in further when before she knew it, a strong gust of wind tore it's way towards them and with the sound of flesh hitting flesh Inuyasha was flying through the air.

"Hands off my woman, Dog Shit!" Kagome groaned and rolled over in the hay, covering her face. This was damn well not what she needed right now. Kagome shrieked as she felt herself lifted suddenly into the air. The Taiyoukai of the East stood grinning at her, his arms wrapped around her. Kagome blushed.

"Hello, Kouga."


	13. Stay?

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 13: Stay?

Embarssed didn't seem to quite cover it. Kagome supposed it could've been worse. It could've been her mom that had walked in or even Souta and let's not forget grandpa! BUT...Being held in the arms of a man who you'd like to consider a close friend and valuable ally with really good looks and who had never refered to you as anything other then his 'woman' had just stumbled upon you latched at the mouth with his worst enemy...Embarassed didn't cover it.

"Put her down, you mangy wolf!" Kouga's gaze left Kagome and instantly hardened.

"Over my dead body, dog breath!" Kagome felt Kouga's grip around her tighten as if proving a point to Inuyasha. Said Hanyou noticed and smirked in a way that made Kagome want to shivver, not in the good way either.

"If that's what you want that can be arranged rather quickly." Inuyasha drew his claw back and made like he was about to lung. Kagome panicked,

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kouga howled in laughter as his arch enemy was brought down like the puppy he was. Kagome was more then certain Inuyasha was now hollering at her but at least he wasn't killing, right?

"Kouga what are you-"

"Kagome, what happened to ya? You look different." Kouga leaned forward a little,

"You smell different too..Better than usual, if that was possible." Kagome felt her face heat even in the afternoon sun. Kouga might not know it, but he sure was a natural flirt!

"Well, there was this thing...We're not really sure, but... This thing happened...Um..." Kouga grinned.

"You're talkin' about that night when the sky turned black in the middle of the day aren't ya?" Kagome smiled back shyly. So much for hard explainations. Everything with Kouga seemed... Simpler.

"Yeah, we don't really know what happened." Kouga gently set her on the ground and proceeded to circle her like the predator he was. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a not too unpleasant feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. What was he doing? Kagome tried to ignore the naked feeling that settled over her under Kouga's intense eye.

"The pack is never gonna believe this! This is great! Now you can become my mate!" Inuyasha tore his face out of the dirt at that.

"You won't be able to mate anything when I'm through with you, stupid wolf!" Kouga cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tough talk for a half-breed kissin' dirt." Inuyasha grumbled a little and settled back down. For some reason this spell was lasting a bit longer then all the other ones had.

"Um, Kouga I really don't think that I can be your mate, whatever that is." A gentle let down was always best, right?

"Why not? At first my pack elders were concerned with the fact that you were human but that's fixed now. And don't worry about Naraku, I'll take care of him. By the way, what kind of demon are you? I don't think I recognize it." Kagome was reminded of Sesshomaru and his lack of understanding of the whole love concept. With a sigh she let it go. Kouga wasn't dense or anything like Kagome had thought at first, he just took to viewing life with a rather primal outlook. Kouga wanted her and Kagome liked him... Or whatever...She didn't have a boyfriend, so Kouga was probably slightly confused as to why she would hesitate. Kagome sighed, after all, it was the fuedal era. What crazy girl would turn down the courtship of a prince?

"Kagome, don't you tell him a damned thing!" Kagome turned at Inuyasha's voice, flush full of anger. Who the hell did he think he was? Telling her what to do as if he owned her or something! All shyness melted away as Kagome filled her lungs with air.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! How dare you order me around you stupid block head! You think after kissing me I'll just roll over and play the good little woman? Fuck off!" Kagome felt her heart beat a little bit faster after her speach. She might not want to admit it but yelling at Inuyasha felt good. In fact it felt a lot better then usual.

"OW! What the hell? What are you stupid or something? What'd you think he's gonna do after he finds out? Huh? I'm tellin' you Kagome, keep yer yap shut!" Kagome saw red for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked down. His rosary was glowing blue.

"SIT AND STAY!" Inuyasha usually would've sit until the subduing spell wore off or possibly yelled some more cuss words at her at this point but the funny thing was...

Inuyasha could'nt move.

AN: hey y'all sorry for the late update and short chapter but hey, better then nothin' right? Let me know if you want to see anything particular happen and I'll see if I can widdle it it, kay? Pairings by the way...If you haven't guessed it yet, it's supposed to be a SURPRISE. She could end up with anybody hehehehehe...


	14. Hisi

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentai and the Lady Maekomari and Saeko. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 14: Hisi

It was at this point in time that Kouga had promptly scooped Kagome up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and ran off in what she could only guess was an Eastern direction. Strangely enough, Inuyasha hadn't chased after them brandishing Tetsusaiga and screaming out various death threats. Was he really mad at her this time? She wondered. Nah, he probably just couldn't keep up with Kouga and the extra speed the shards gave him. Feeling a little bit more certain that she wasn't going to be yanked from the attractive wolf youkai's arms any time soon Kagome settled into Kouga's grasp and let herself simply enjoy the ride. After all, if Kouga wanted to take her somewhere there was really nothing she could do about it at this point. Kagome squeeled in childish glee as Kouga jumped and dodged various obsticles and natural barriers the Earth provided him. She almost hated to admit it, but riding with Kouga was kinda fun... Okay, so it was really, really fun! Kagome was so used to riding on Inuyasha's back where she couldn't see much beyond the Hanyou's thick, white hair that would slap her face in the wind, forcing her head down against his shoulder. Up front with Kouga it was an entirely different story. Watching all the scenery race by was absolutely breathtaking. Until now Kagome hadn't realized just HOW fast Kouga could go. Said wolf came to an abrupt stop, literally jarring her out of her thoughts. Setting her down gently she was greeted by to familiar voices.

"Sis!" They cried out in unison.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! How have you two been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Kagome laughed heartily as the two young youkai began regailing her with tales of their latest misadventures trailing after Kouga. Their story, which involved a giant snake youkai, was cut short by a small voice.

"Greetings lady." Kagome glanced down to find the most adorable little girl smiling up at her, a bashful expression on her face.

"Well, hello there. What's your name?" The girl was quite small, Kagome guessed her to be no more then five years old. Unlike any other wolf demons she had encountered she wore no armor or furs, just a simple baby blue kimono.

"Saeko." The name was spoken with a certain amount of pride behind it. Kagome smiled, ruffling the little girl's bouncy, Shirley Temple curls.

"That's a pretty name." Saeko beamed.

"My daddy gave it to me to name me after my momma so I would never forget her name."

"Do you know where your momma is right now? I'm sure she must be looking for you." Saeko shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Nuh uh. She's on a run with Hisi." Hakkaku cleared his throat uncomfortably and Kagome stood once more, slightly confused. Ginta leaned over and whispered lightly in her ear.

"Sister, Hisi was the very first wolf youkai. To run with him means to be... Gone." Kagome's eyes widened and she was sure she stood a little bit straighter. Kagome glanced down at the child again. Saeko was still glowing up at her in that special way that children always do.

"What's your name, lady?" Kagome felt her maternal instinct kick in as she met the motherless child's eyes.

"Forgive me for forgetting. My name is Kagome." Saeko gaped.

"You're Kagome? You're Kouga's Princess?" Kagome felt her face flush violently and was about to begin her infamous 'I'm not his woman' speech when Ginta cut her off.

"That's right kid! Some day Kagome's gonna be your Queen!" Kagome shot Ginta a dirty look and Hakkaku just snickered behind his hand.

The day was already begining to seem too long.

AN: hey y'all sorry for the late update and short chapter but hey, better then nothin' right? Let me know if you want to see anything particular happen and I'll see if I can widdle it it, kay? Pairings by the way...If you haven't guessed it yet, it's supposed to be a SURPRISE. She could end up with anybody hehehehehe...


	15. The Trouble With Saeko

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentaii and the Lady Maekomari and Saeko. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that!? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 15: The Trouble With Saeko

"Are you swimming with us, Lady Kagome?" Us? Kagome looked around and felt her cheeks redden as she realized they were surrounded by Kouga's pack. All of them watching her quite intently. Kagome mumbled something akin to a 'hello' before her embarassment rose as she discovered most of them weren't very... Clothed. A glance to her right confirmed that there was indeed a lovely looking spring.

"No, I'm afraid my friend, Inuyasha, will come to get me soon." Saeko looked absolutely crestfallen. Kagome felt a tug a her heartstrings.

"Don't worry about Dog Breath, Kagome. If he shows up I'll just kill him." Kagome kept her laugter at bay and managed a polite smile.

"Of course, Kouga. We all know you're the strongest." Kagome watched amused as the wolf prince's chest puffed with pride. Kagome looked back to Saeko.

"I guess I'll be swimming after all." Saeko gave a cheer, telling Kagome to wait for her to gather her friends. Content with the situation at hand and their newest addition the rest of the pack that was present continued to disrobe and carry on. Some of the older wolves made campfires, roasting fresh fish. Others folded and prepared dry clothes for after the adventure. Kagome felt her heart warm. Watching all these people work together as one, as a single unit, was very powerful. People in her time valued anonymity and lots kept to themselves. Kagome looked to Kouga and found her smile wiped away. The look on his face was simply... Not Kouga. He looked sad, longing, even worried. She reached out to him, running her fingers lightly down his arms. Kouga gave a start and then laughed akwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" Kouga's embarassed smile turned to a content one as Kagome found herself gathered in his arms.

"I feel stongly for you, Kagome. Stronger than anyone I've ever met before. It's just... Sometimes I make descisions that I look at later and I regret them." Kagome's heartrate picked up. Was he breaking up with her? That would certainly make things easier. It would be better for everyone if he put his childish crush behind him...But...Why did it feel like she didn't want it to happen? Why did it feel wrong?

"Are you...Saying you regret me?" The shock on Kouga's face was evident.

"Kagome, of course not! How could you say that?" Kouga tightened his hold around her.

"But, you were talking about me, weren't you?" Kouga sighed.

"Yes and no. Kagome, take a look around." She did just that. She saw the different families setting up a temporary camp. The little ones already in the water.

"What am I looking for?"

"How many women do you see?" The question stunned her for a moment. Kagome glanced around again, this time confused.

"I-I...Don't see any." Her answer hung in the air, almost foreboding.

"Lady Kagome! We're ready to swim now!" Kagome looked to see Saeko running towards her with two boys in toe. One looked about twelve and the other a bit younger.

"Give us a second, Saeko? We'll join you in a minute." Kouga's tone was much more upbeat and friendly then it had been a second ago. It was a special tone, Kagome realized, reserved for Saeko.

"Okay!" The beautiful little girl was off just as quickly as she had come.

"Oh my god." Realization struck her hard.

"Saeko's the only girl."

"And everybody knows it except her." Kagome turned around in Kouga's arms so she could face him.

"What do you mean?" She saw the hesitation in his big blue eyes.

"Come on, Kouga," she said, taking his face in her hands,

"you can talk to me. You can always talk to me about anything, okay? I don't want you to ever hesitate around me. You promise?" Kouga nodded, a prideful look coming over him.

"I promise, Kagome."

"So talk."

"It was another one of Naraku's twisted games. While we went out to battle Kagura we left all of our women and children behind, being safer away from the fight. The battle didn't last long and we were left confused and disapointed. Not many of us were injured and none of us were dead. That's when it hit us. We raced back to the den-" Kouga choked slightly, the words seemingly to painful.

"They were dead. All except the boys who had been allowed to escape. They were butchered, Kagome." His eyes bored into hers. The intensity held her gaze.

"We couldn't even find all...all the parts." Kagome shuddered in terrible understanding.

"Naraku made it impossible for you to bear pure blooded wolf youkai. By killing your females he forced you to either interbreed with other youkai or humans, humans that would give you hanyous... Like him." Kouga barely nodded. Kagome watched as a lone tear made it's lonely way down his tanned cheek.

"Saeko had wandered away from the den that day. We found her before she found her way back home. Now, she's this pack's only chance for survival, yet she has no age-mates."

"Age-mates?" Kouga nodded.

"Members of the pack of opposite sex within a five year age difference. There are no males here under eleven years. That makes her free territory."

"What do mean? Like she's up for grabs?" Kagome wiped away Kouga's tear and he looked away, almost shamefully.

"There have been many battles fought over who would take Saeko as a mate when she came of age. Some have even died over it." Kagome was almost afraid to ask.

"Who won." Kouga's eyes bored into hers once again.

"I did." Kagome felt a lump in her throat. What did this mean? He was breaking up with her for a four-year-old?

"So, Saeko belongs to you? She's your mate?" Was her voice trembling or was it just her?

"She did...Then I met you." Her heart skipped a beat.

"When I saw you, Kagome, I mean truely saw you, I knew I had to have you. You were perfect for me. Loyal, unselfish, generous, thinking of others weaker then you in a crisis. That loneliness I had carried with me since my parents went to run with Hisi and left me the pack was gone. I knew that we would fit." Kouga's demeanor darkened somewhat.

"Then I found out that mutt was your intended. When he came to get you I made an open claim to my entire pack and Inuyasha that you were mine. Thus, my claim on Saeko was..."

"forfit." She finished for him.

"Kagome, I love you. Don't take what I say to you lightly, ever. I love Saeko to. I've known her father since he was a pup. I promised to take care of Saeko so he wouldn't have to worry about her ending up with a brute who wouldn't take her feelings into consideration. I trust my pack with my life, but that doesn't make all of them good people like Ginta and Hakakku are. Not all of them are as welcoming."

"How horrible! So Saeko's up for grabs again? Just because you wanted me?" Kouga shook his head.

"No, she's been claimed once again. Her future mate sits not ten feet from her." Kagome's eyes shot over to where Saeko and her bouncy curls were playing in the shallow water to the area around her. A man sat on a boulder, not far from the shore. He was extreamly broad and muscled. Scars crisscrossed what she could see of his body underneath his armor. The largest scar of all ran across his face, starting at his forehead and ending at his cheekbone over an empty eye socket.

His left eye was completely missing.

"Who is that?" Kagome was proud her voice didn't quivver with disgust. The man's long brown hair blew across his face in tangles.

"Kentaii. He doesn't talk much seeings how his tongue was cut out." This time she did squeak.

"What?"

"He came to us from the northern tribes when I was young. He wasn't much older than me but I always thought of him as another father figure. He was the only one who could ever beat me in a fair fight. I learned a lot from him over the years. Unfortunately, I also learned from him that he doesn't let anyone get in the way of what he wants, even friends."

"Why was he shunned from the tribe he came from?"

"No one really knows, no one really asked. Perhaps he betrayed someone and so they made sure he would never speak ill against them again. The rumors are endless, Kagome. I practically grew up with him and yet I don't know the first thing about him." Kagome gave Kentaii another look. It wasn't his scars, or dirty skin, or even his tangled hair that made him seem so horrible. It was the he held himself. He was ready for battle at any second. Ready to rip someone apart. It was as if the world was against him. Spite rolled off of him in waves.

"Hey, Kouga!" They both looked to Ginta who was a fair distance away.

"Come help with the hunt, will ya?" Kouga shouted back in the affirmative.

"Be back soon." Kagome accepted the swift peck on the cheek without so much as a wince. Kouga raced off into the distance, Ginta chasing after him.

"Who knew Kouga could be so chivalrous?" Poor Kouga. He wanted to protect Saeko, the daughter of his friend, from the ways of the world and yet he thought he loved her. Kagome looked to Saeko playing with the two older boys. She would splash at them and they would pick her up and toss her in the air back into the water. They would resume talking until she had paddled her way back to them and then the process would repeat. Although the two boys looked mildly bored and more interested in the fish cooking and the prospect of more food on the way then the little girls games, it was sweet to watch them indulge her. Kagome had to admit, it did look adorable when they made what she equated as the infamous 'tickle-monster' face at her. It was plain to see that the two boys showered her with brotherly affection. Kagome blinked as she realized she wasn't the only one watching Saeko. Kentaii's gaze was locked. What he doing? Kagome watched, intrigued. Kentaii tensed slightly as one of the boys threw Saeko a little too high for her liking as she gave a squeel before she went underwater. Kentaii stayed tense until she resurfaced again, bubbling with a fit of giggles. Kagome watched as Kentaii visably relaxed, but not before shooting the two boys a dirty look.

"He's looking out for her. That's kind of...Cute." That's when she decided.

She was going to talk to him.

AN: hey y'all sorry for the late update and short chapter but hey, better then nothin' right? Let me know if you want to see anything particular happen and I'll see if I can widdle it it, kay? Pairings by the way...If you haven't guessed it yet, it's supposed to be a SURPRISE. She could end up with anybody hehehehehe...


	16. What's in a Name

The Race For Kagome

By: LadySol

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. although I do own the good ol' boyz Korii, Mael, and Kentaii and the Lady Maekomari and Saeko. You may borrow them if you so wish, all I require is recognition, so don't go stealin' and claimin' em as yerz! Got that? Umm, okay point made. Anyway, enjoy the ficcy.

Chapter 16: What's in a Name?

AN: This one's for you Inuyasha's Mustang, way to kick me into gear!

Kagome had made it more than half way to the domineering looking Youkai before doubts started flaring up in her mind.

'Wolf Youkai eat humans don't they? Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…Oh boy, to late now. Suck it up, Kagome!'

"Hi." Taking a seat next to him on the flat boulder, she mentally blanched as the Youkai looked up from his charge, mild annoyance written clearly on his face. 'Hi? What are you in like 5th grade? Way to go idiot!' Kagome managed to shrug off her distaste with her conversation skill and smiled what she hoped was her most charming smile.

"I'm Kagome, I'm um…" God help her she was actually going to say it!

"I'm Kouga's woman." Ack! It even sounded twice as terrible when she said it!

'Well, how else was I going to introduce myself?' Her relationship with the wolf prince was one hell of a rocky explanation at best. Kentaii didn't look like he had time to spare, either. Kagome was jerked out of her nervous thoughts as the fierce Youkai reached out and without warning placed his large, calloused hand on the back of her head pulling her face close to his. She blinked under his intense stare.

'What the hell! Is he gonna kiss me or something!' Actually, he licked her. Kagome nearly shrieked as Kentaii ran his tongue roughly across her cheek before releasing her completely. Kagome sat there, stiff as if someone had just poured ice water down her back. Kentaii stared back, he annoyed expression had morphed into something more akin to…amusement. Kagome managed to close her mouth, which was hanging wide open in shock, long enough to properly gather her anger at the Youkai's audacity.

"You think you're funny or something?" He just quirked an eyebrow, his expression still the same. If she wasn't so darned flustered she might have found the whole 'one eye' thing to be really scary but now she was way too worked up now to worry about that!

"You can't just go around and l-lick people you know!" Kagome's voice raised a hitch and she had to force herself to calm down. But seriously, the bastard actually licked her! Honestly, who does that? Kentaii barely moved, the only significant sign that he was actually alive and not made of stone was the constant rise and fall of his chest.

"Fine! You wanna be Mr. No Emotional Response, fine! This is what you get!" Before Kagome could stop herself she had lunged forward and laid the wettest, slimiest, and all together most awful lick she could muster right on Kentaii's face. The look on his face was priceless. Kagome sat back to admired her handy work.

'Serves him right, the sneaky bastard! Why the hell did he lick me anyway?' Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin in fright when she saw the wolf reach out for her. This time she did shriek as she found herself being shoved off the boulder. She hit the ground hard enough to make her wince. 'What is his problem? That's it! I don't care how much of his pack Kouga lost, he's about to loose one more!' Her reaction seemed instinctual to her. It was the kind of satisfying anger one experienced on the playground in kindercare when the bully was being…well, a bully.

She lunged for him. Apparently he wasn't prepared for it because soon she was back on the ground, only this time she wasn't in the dirt. Kagome let out a triumphant sound as she straddled the demon three times her size.

"You can't just push people, you jerk! How do you like it!" Kagome's anger dissipated when she realized Kentaii was staring up at her with the biggest grin she could even imagine on the terrifying Youkai. 'What the hell is he smiling at!'

"What the hell are you smiling at!" Sometimes it was good to echo you thoughts, undiluted by manners and all that crap. Before she knew it, she was back on the ground, her skirt hiked up just a little farther than she'd like too. She started to struggle in earnest now, thrashing wildly and swinging when she could. Kentaii deflected most of the blows and managed to ride her wild bucks and thrusts as if they were nothing.

"Hey, Kentaii! Stop playin' around with Kouga's woman, he's almost back and I don't think you want to see his possessive side." They both looked up at the new wolf demon who stood before them. He was tall, impressively so. 'He looks about as tall as Sesshomaru'. His hair was rather light too, and fair skinned as well. Kentaii grunted in response before ruffling Kagome's hair in a very brotherly fashion and releasing her. Kagome scrambled to her feet, kicking up dust. She was flustered beyond belief and Kentaii grinned all the wider. He turned to take his original post on the rock again, leaving her to the new face.

"I don't think I've seen him smile like that in…ever." Kagome looked to the guy standing next to her. He turned is attention to her and winked.

"I'm Mael, Kouga's second in command." Kagome blinked.

"Second in command? I thought that was kind of Ginta and Hakkaku's territory." Mael laughed.

"Those two? Please, when have you ever seen them fight?" Never, her thoughts quietly responded.

"They just keep the pup out of trouble." Ah, so they were like babysitters or something?

"Pup? You make him sound so young." Kagome wasn't sure what to think of Mael. He seemed nice enough, but aside from his golden boy looks and charm he seemed a bit…invasive.

"Kouga is young, for a demon that is. I remember when runt was born. It was raining that day; thunder and lightening like you wouldn't believe. It was an awful day for his mother to go into labor. Opposing tribes were in the middle of attacking our territory and there was a battle going on not forty feet from the caves and still Kouga insisted on being born." Mael smiled affectionately.

"It was as if he couldn't wait to be apart of the fight and just wouldn't take no for an answer. That's why she named him 'Kouga' you know." Kagome perked up. She hadn't been expecting a history lesson but it was a surprising opportunity to get to know the wolf prince better.

"Does his name mean something special?" She asked, hoping it wasn't an invasive question. Mael thought about it for a second.

"It's from an old demon dialect, but yes, roughly translated to human it means something like 'forcible persistence'. It was Kagome who laughed this time.

"She couldn't have named him better if she tried." Mael joined her quiet laughter and threw an arm around her shoulder and began walking her away from the water's edge.

"Come princess, your 'persistent' mate has returned with food."


End file.
